Tea's Miracles
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Tea has just had her baby when she recieves a very unexpected visitor. If it weren't for the events of the past year she wouldn't have believed it, but in her heart she knew that it was real. He wouldn't let her down. Not this time.


**A/N: I progressed Tea's pregnancy, soap opera style. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for reading. **

Tea had just given birth to a boy, her first son. She couldn't believe she had had a boy. That's what Victor would have wanted. All was quiet now in the hospital, and the nurses had left her alone with her son, and she had a name picked out-Aiden Lord. She didn't tell anyone, it was a secret just between her and her son. She smiled as she nursed him, he was a gorgeous boy. He had her features, Victor would have been so proud. Finally she lay him down to sleep in the bassinet next to her bed, and after kissing him good night, she stopped to think about all of the events of the past year.

Her husband wasn't who she had thought he was for so long. In some ways, that was probably for the best. She hated herself for loving Todd Manning, and now with his being Victor, she was free from the chains that had bound her for so long. It was like a fresh start for the both of them, time to let go of the prison that being Todd meant and time to begin again, with the love that they had learned to share along the way.

And she did love him. God help her but Victor Lord Jr. was the love of her life. He drove her wild and crazy and pushed her to the edge and beyond but she loved him as much as any woman could love a man. It was his fault; she didn't want to do it. She was a woman of the legal system; she would find herself not guilty by means of insanity of being tried for loving Victor. Tea had tried and tried and tried to escape his charms so many times but in the end she kept running back to the man she knew, and in the end she thanked God that she had. Especially now, looking at little Aiden, so innocently asleep next to her.

The door started to open, and she thought it was another nurse. "Don't you ever knock?" she called out in frustration.

"When have you ever known me to knock?" smiled the familiar voice, causing Tea to stare in amazement.

"No, what are you doing here? This can't be… get out of here before I call security," she ordered.

"Relax, Tea. I don't want to harm either of you. I couldn't let you go without seeing my son, could I?" Victor asked as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"But..don't tell me you all have a long lost triplet running around somewhere."

"No, Tea. You're right. This is all in your mind."

"Oh no, I'm losing it. I'm having postpartum psychosis. I'm going to lose my mind. They're going to take him away from me…"

Victor touched her hand. "No, they're not. No one knows I'm here except for you. And you know why I'm here. We have a little unfinished business."

"No I'm not putting out for you one more time. As usual your timing is off," Tea smiled.

Victor laughed. "That's my girl. Now are you going to tell me about my child… my son?"

"You do have a son, he was six pounds and 19 inches long. He was the first baby born on New Years. I took that as a good sign- it is time to put the past behind me. I don't want to, Victor. I don't want to let go," she said as tears started falling down her face. "Everyone tells me I have to but I don't want to. But now he and Dani are all I have…"

"And you will always have them. You're an amazing mother. I know you'll take good care of them. I'm so glad you gave me a son. It helps me rest a little better from where I am. It gets a little hot down there you know."

Tea looked at him and they both started to laugh. "Why..why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"I just want to let you know that I'm all right. It's okay for you to move on. It's time. Take the new year and his birth as time to let go. Let me go. I want you to. I don't need you to hold on to me anymore. You know me- I've always been able to take care of myself," Victor said softly but firmly.

"But I can't…it's you.."

"You're right, it is me. So do it for me. Please, Tea. Let me go."

She looked at him and didn't say anything but instead nodded as the tears flooded her face.

"You are the love of my life," Victor said to her as he wiped away her tears.

"I love you Victor."

Victor leaned over and kissed her, and when she opened her eyes he was gone. Her tears were real, her face was still wet. She hadn't imagined it; she couldn't have.

There was no explaining what had happened, but all she knew was that Tea knew that Victor would always be a part of her, no matter where he was at.

The end


End file.
